ufksamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Luwanda
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | } |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- class ="toprow" | Anthem | } |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- | colspan=2 align=center | |- | Capital | Saint Ives |- class ="mergedrow" | Largest City | Port Marcus |- class ="mergedrow" | National Language | English |- class ="mergedrow" | Demonym | Luwandan |- class ="mergedrow" | Government | Federal parliamentary democracy and Constitutional monarchy |- class ="mergedrow" | Monarch | } |- class ="mergedrow" | Prime Minister | } |- class ="mergedrow" | Area | 159,496 sq mi (60th) |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 28,465,954 |- class ="mergedrow" | GDP | $505.214 billion |- class ="mergedrow" | Currency | Luwandan Pound |- class ="mergedrow" | Time Zone | CAT (UTC+2) |- class ="mergedrow" | Drives on the | Right |- class ="mergedrow" | Internet TLD | .lw |- class ="mergedrow" | Calling Code | 258 |- class ="mergedrow" |} Luwanda, officially the Republic of Luwanda, is a country in southeastern Africa bordered by the Indian Ocean to the east, Mozambique to the north, Zambia to the northwest, Zimbabwe to the west and Swaziland and South Africa to the southwest. The area was explored by Vasco da Gama in 1498 and colonized by Portugal in 1505. In 1561 the Samerican owned, East Africa Trade Federation opened a number of ports in southern Luwanda. These ports were regulary attacked by the Portuguese which led to the Samerican-Portuguese War of Luwanda 1611-1617. History Early migrations Between the first and fifth centuries AD, waves of Bantu-speaking people migrated from the west and north through the Zambezi River valley and then gradually into the plateau and coastal areas. They established agricultural communities or societies based on herding cattle. They brought with them the technology for iron making, a metal which they used to make weapons for the conquest of their neighbors. Cities in Luwanda during the Middle Ages (5th to the 16th century) were not sturdily built, so there is little left of many medieval cities. Nevertheless several Swahili trade ports dotted the coast of the country before the arrival of Arabs, Portuguese and Samericans, which had been trading with Madagascar and the Far East. Swahili, Arab and Portuguese rule When Portuguese explorers reached East Africa in 1498, Swahili and Arab commercial settlements had existed along the coast and outlying islands for several centuries. From about 1500, Portuguese trading posts and forts displaced the Arabic commercial and military hegemony becaming regular ports of call on the new European sea route to the east. The voyage of Vasco da Gama around the Cape of Good Hope into the Indian Ocean in 1498 marked the Portuguese entry into trade, politics, and society in the Indian Ocean world. The Portuguese gained control of parts of Luwanda and Mozambique in the early 16th century, and by the 1530s small groups of Portuguese traders and prospectors penetrated the interior regions seeking gold, where they set up garrisons and trading posts on the Zambezi River and tried to gain exclusive control over the gold trade. The Portuguese attempted to legitimize and consolidate their trade and settlement positions through the creation of prazos (land grants) tied to Portuguese settlement and administration. While prazos were originally developed to be held by Portuguese, through intermarriage they became African Portuguese or African Indian centres defended by large African slave armies known as Chikunda. Arrival of Samerica In 1561 the Samerican owned, East Africa Trade Federation opened a number of ports in southern Luwanda, the largest being Port Marcus. These trade posts flourished and became important trade centers for Samerica. In 1575, Lord James De Santos, the Govonor of the East Africa Trade Federation sent a request to Linden for the King's protection against worsening attacks from Portuguse pirates. On the 8th of June 1577 5,000 Samerican troops arrived in Port Marcus to protect Samerican assets. In 1611, the Portuguese attacked Port Marcus, which fell after a 12 day siege. The King of Samerica sent an emmisary to Lisbon demanding an end to hostilities and the return of Port Marcus. The Samerican requests were ignored and attacks on Samerican ports continued. The Portuguese suffered a humiliating defeat at Fort Freedman in 1612 after Lord Andrew Russburg led his small garrison of 500 Samerican troops and 2000 Luwandan militia men against an army of 5000 Portuguese. Lord Russburg assumed control of the remenants of the Samerican force in Luwanda and in December of 1612 reinforcements from Samerica arrived numbering some 15,000 soldiers and a large naval fleet, numbering some 20 Royal warships. The Samerican-Portuguese War of Luwanda raged on until the Portuguese were defeated at the Battle of Port Marcus in June 1617. After this battle the Treaty of Port Marcus was signed with the Samericans receiving heavy compensation. The border of Luwanda and Mozambique were drawn up at the Treaty creating what is today modern day Luwanda. The former Portuguese city of Lourenzo Marques was renamed Saint Ives (Maputo) and became the administrative capital of Samerican Luwanda. After the war, Lord Russburg was made Governor of Luwanda and he set about establishing large farms which produced cotton, cashews, rice, tea, sugar, copra and sisal. A number of large Gold and Gem deposits were founded and one of the largest Gold mines was founded in the town of Russburg in 1628 which paid for the huge construction projects in Luwanda. The Samerican government began encouraging Samericans to emmigrate to Luwanda offering land and funding. Between 1630 and 1700 around 200,000 Samericans emmigrated to Luwanda. Independence 1950 During the 1970's war in Mozambique between the Portuguese rulers and the Front for the Liberation of Mozambique forced thousands of refugees to flee south to Luwanda. When the Portuguese were defeated in 1974 the white European population of Mozambique stood at around 250,000 and over 150,000 fled to Luwanda. The New Scotland Conflict The New Scotland Conflict On the 4th of January 1994 Mozambique forces invaded the Luwandan New Scotland Province. The attack was as a result of a long feud of the border region between Mozambique and Luwanda. The city of Beira was the first target for the Mozambique forces and then the town of Sofala. President Joaquim Chissano of Mozambique was given a deadline to leave Luwandan territory by Samerica on the 9th of January. The deadline passed and fighting between Mozambique and Luwandan forces continued. On the 11th of January 1994 Samerican forces entered the conflict led by General Michael Van Norvale. A two day bombing campaign by the Royal Samerican Airforce was followed by the recapture of Beira and Sofala on the 14th of January. Ten thousand Samerican para troopers were dropped in Beira and Sofala and were joined by twelve thousand Samerican marines who made a beach landing. The Mozambique troops fled the city having taken huge losses. The fleeing forces of Mozambique were pursued by the Royal Samerican Light Mechanised Infantry. On the 17th of January Samerican forces entered Mozambique territory invading the Zambezi Province. Mozambique forces held a brief stand in the city of Quelimane before being over run. Samerican forces went on to take the Mozambique towns of Baixo Licungo, Morrua and Pebane. On the 23rd of January, Mozambique requested an end to hostilities. On the 1st of February 2010 President Joaquim Chissano of Mozambique met with President Solomon La Flore of Luwanda in Cape Town where they signed the Cape Town Treaty. The treaty saw half of the Mozambique province of Zambezia given to Luwanda, creating the new Luwandan Zambesi Province. Demographics Luwanda's population is 28,465,954 and the major ethnic groups are the Sena and Shona (mostly Ndau) who are prominent in the Zambezi valley, and the Shangaan (Tsonga) dominate in southern Mozambique. Other groups include Makonde, Yao, Swahili, Tonga, Chopi, and Nguni (including Zulu). The country also has a large number of European descent residents of Samerican, English, Dutch and Portuguese ancestry. The estimated figures for categories are Black African at 55.4%, mixed-race at 22.9, White at 19.1% and Indian or Asian at 2.6%. Black African - 15 770 138 Mixed-race - 6 518 703 White - 5 436 997 Asian - 740 114 Religion According to the 2001 national census, Christians accounted for 89.7% of the population. This includes Roman Catholic (26.3%), Zion Christian (14.1%), Pentecostal (Charismatic) (9.1%), Methodist (6.8%), Dutch Reformed (0.7%), Anglican (6.8%); members of other Christian churches accounted for another 36% of the population. Muslims accounted for 1.5% of the population, Hindus about 0.1%, Sikhism 0.1% and Judaism 0.1%. Languages English is the official language of Luwanda. Other major languages include Afrikaans, Ndebele, Northern Sotho, Sotho, Swazi, Tswana, Tsonga, Venda, Xhosa and Zulu. Economy By UN classification Luwanda is a middle-income country with an abundant supply of resources, well-developed financial, legal, communications, energy, and transport sectors, a stock exchange that ranks among the top twenty in the world, and a modern infrastructure supporting an efficient distribution of goods to major urban centres throughout the entire region. Principal international trading partners of Luwanda, besides other African countries—include Samerica, Germany, the United States, China, Japan, the United Kingdom and Spain. Chief exports include corn, diamonds, oil, fruits, gold, metals and minerals, sugar, and wool. Machinery and transportation equipment make up more than one-third of the value of the country’s imports. Other imports include chemicals, manufactured goods. A large number of state owned farms in Northern Luwanda employs around 250,000 people and the largest number of exported items are maize, wheat, sugar, grapes, citrus, nectarines, wine and deciduous fruit. Beef, fish and poultry are also farmed country wide. Government & Politics Prime Ministers 1952 – 1964 Morgan Ndmazi (LUC) 1964 – 1968 Henri Manomano (LUD) 1968 – 1984 Albert Lugondo (LUD) 1984 - 2006 Solomon La Flore (LUD) 2006 - Augustus Hope (LUD) Political Parties – Luwanda Union of Democrats (LUD), Luwanda United Conservative (LUC), United Democratic Front (UDF), Union of Ndebele People Movement (UNPM), Peoples Democratic Party (PDP) Geography Luwanda is located on the southeast coast of Africa. It is bound by Swaziland to the south, South Africa to the southwest, Zimbabwe to the west, Zambia to the northwest and the Indian Ocean to the east. The country is divided into two topographical regions by the Zambezi River. To the north of the Zambezi River, the narrow coastline moves inland to hills and low plateaus, and further west to rugged highlands, which include the Niassa highlands, Shire highlands, Angonia highlands, Tete highlands and the Makonde plateau, covered with miombo woodlands. To the south of the Zambezi River, the lowlands are broader with the Mashonaland plateau and Lebombo mountains located in the deep south. The country is drained by five principal rivers and several smaller ones with the largest and most important the Zambezi. The country has four notable lakes: Lake Niassa , Lake Chiuta, Lake Cahora Bassa and Lake Shirwa, all in the north. The major cities are Port Marcus, New Queensland, St Ives and Inhambane. Climate Luwanda has a tropical climate with two seasons, a wet season from October to March and a dry season from April to September. Climatic conditions, however, vary depending on altitude. Rainfall is heavy along the coast and decreases in the north and south. Annual precipitation varies from 500 to 900 mm (19.7 to 35.4 in) depending on the region with an average of 590 mm (23.2 in). Cyclones are also common during the wet season. Average temperature ranges in Port Marcus are from 13 to 24 °C (55.4 to 75.2 °F) in July to 22 to 31 °C (71.6 to 87.8 °F) in February. Provinces Luwanda is divided into eight provinces and one capital citywith provincial status. The provinces are subdivided into 129 districts . The districts are further divided in 405 Administrative Divisions. *1 St Ives Province *2 Port Marcus Province *3 Limpopo Province *4 Inhambane Province *5 Tambara Province *6 New Scotland Province *7 Cahora Province *8 Zambezi Province Health Education Royal Port Thomson Medical University Royal Maputo Medical University Royal Port Marcus Medical University Royal De Montague Medical University (St Ives) Royal Beira Medical University Royal Bartolomeu Medical University Royal University of St Ives St Ives University Port Marcus University Nelson Mandela University (Port Marcus) University of Bela Vista Royal University of Port Smithes Academy of Music and Arts (Port Smithes) Academy of Sport (St Gemswick) Lord Marcus De Montague University (Beira) Lord Marcus De Montague University (Jofane) Lord Marcus De Montague University (New Salisbury) Lord Marcus De Montague University (Port Thomson) Media Culture and recreation Arts Cuisine Sports Music Tourism Luwanda is a popular tourist destination, with around 960 000 arrivals per month (March 2008) of which around 210 000 is from outside the African continent. A revenue equaling between 1% and 3% of GDP is generated by the tourism industry. Among the main attractions are the diverse and picturesque culture, the game reserves and the highly regarded local wines. National Parks Great Limpopo Transfrontier Park Lubombo Transfrontier Conservation Area Chimanimani Transfrontier Park Banhine National Park (Gaza) Bazaruto National Park (Inhambane) Gorongosa National Park (Sofala) Limpopo National Park (Gaza) Quirimbas National Park (Cabo Delgado) Zinave National Park (Inhambane)